


What Happens On Valentine's Day...

by wildwordwomyn



Series: What Happens... [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Homoeroticism, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More store fun at Jared's expense. This time in an unassuming Abercrombie store in the mall. Okay, so Abercrombie is homoerotic as hell. Forget I said unassuming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens On Valentine's Day...

Okay, so it was an asinine idea. Jared knows this. Really, he does. But he needs help and Jensen has the most experience. He’s stuck trying to figure out what to get Sandy for Valentine’s Day. Not that they’re dating anymore but they are still friends. And he kinda wants to apologize for failing at the long-distance fiance thing. It’s understandable, since Jensen’s been in the business longer and had a lot more girlfriends than him, that he would ask his best friend for help with finding the perfect gift. Chad, his other best friend, is an expert at getting ‘I fucked up gifts’ but to go by the girls’ reactions he’s also an expert at getting the wrong ‘I fucked up’ gifts. So Jensen it is.

Only now he’s wishing he had kept his mouth shut. They’re in the Abercrombie &amp; Fitch store at the mall. Luckily the manager was willing to stay late and let them shop once the mall was closed. Otherwise they’d be mobbed with too many fan girls and who knows what Jensen would do then. It’s bad enough that right now the manager, Brady or Brandy or some such, is drooling over Jensen. Well, not actually drooling. He’s close, though.

“What do you think, Bradley? These jeans make my butt look big?” He pirouettes in the black two-sizes-too-small jeans he’s tried on. They fit him like a second skin. And they make his ass look amazing. Jared, who’s pretending not to, notices.

“Oh, no, Mr. Ackles! They look great! You should definitely buy them!” Why the guy speaks in exclamation points is beyond Jared’s comprehension. He’s wishing he’d had a drink or five before this supposedly innocent errand.

Jared watches the exchange, Jensen trying on clothes he knows are too small, Binky exclaiming about how perfect they look, with interest. Too much interest. He should be shopping for Sandy. He should be shopping for something that’s personal without being intimate, sweet without being too romantic, right without being too right. Instead he’s watching Jensen work the manager like the manager has obviously never been worked before. Jared can’t even decide how old he is. He looks 21 and sounds 16 as his voice cracks on occasion.

“You know, the thing about going underwear-free in leather pants is if I’m aroused when I put them on the leather scrapes against the head of my…you know…And I can’t be sweating or else my…” Jared turns away, embarrassed, before the manager’s blush reaches full bloom, “…you know…sticks. One time I even had to put baby oil on my hand and massage it into…you know…to un-stick it! Can you imagine, Bradley? After all the work I went through to slide into those leather pants…”

Jared forcefully turns off his hearing as that image rushes through him. Jensen and Barney don’t notice. Barney’s staring at Jensen’s lips now. Jensen smiles slowly, sensuously. Jared wants to leave the store. Just walk out and away from Jensen. When he’s like this he’s hard to be around. Telling tales and exaggerating his personality just to make a guy respond. Jensen is a cock-tease. This is the God’s honest truth…Shit, he shouldn’t have thought about God and cock together like that-

“……I mean what would you do in my place, Bradley? The things he makes me do! In alleyways and cabs. On my own back patio, Bradley! For all the world to see! My leather pants, cut right along the seam so he can have easy access! He just bends me over, wherever we are, and just-“

Jared immediately drops the misses medium pink hoodie with flower sequins and wraps a tense hand around Jensen’s bicep. He literally pulls him close enough to whisper some harsh words about the inappropriateness of sexually teasing male Abercrombie &amp; Fitch managers. Jensen makes a gesture with his hands, saying ‘See? He’s a beast!’, then smirks when Barry’s blush turns a scary purple. Jared tells the guy thanks but no thanks, can’t find anything, blah blah blah, then asks if they can leave now.

When Jensen tries to remove himself from Jared’s painful grip he comes nose to nose with him. A second and a half later Jared finds himself kissing Jensen. He tells himself it’s just to shut him up and to give a little show to Bodie, but he’s enjoying it. Jensen is too surprised to stop him, to pull away. The manager gulps audibly when the peck becomes a tongue duet. Jared would gulp too if he could but he can barely keep his knees from folding. What feels like hour is only a few minutes when Jared finally comes back to the real world and steps back from Jensen.

“Told you, Bradley. The man just can’t get enough of me…” Anyone who didn’t know Jensen would think he sounds fine, but to Jared’s practiced ear the hitch in his breath is clear.

The both look at Bobby so they won’t have to look at each other. The poor guy is possibly in shock, but he’s also horny as hell. Licking his lips, thumbing a shirt-covered nipple, bulging out his slacks without apology. For a second longer Jared is caught up in the heat Jensen created, breathing shallowly through his nose, his heart racing as if it’s in the Kentucky Derby. Bobby tracks Jared’s hand as it sweeps up from his hip to his lips involuntarily, eyes brown eyes wide and dark as he watches him trace his lips faintly. Jared doesn’t say out loud that he can still feel Jensen’s mouth on his. He doesn’t need to.


End file.
